Final Fantasy XIII plus 1
by The Crimson Lotus King
Summary: The same basic story of XIII but with 1 new character who will also effect what will slightly effect what happens in the the story and he'll add some more humor dont know if thats okay but if its not sorry
1. Chapter 1: intro at chapter 2

HURICANNNE Kamina!!!!

Final Fantasy XIII + 1

**I call this ffXIII+1 cause I added one character to the main party members but that's all I'll say.**

**Also FFXIII does not belong to me.**

Chapter 1: intro at chapter 2

Lighting, Sahz, and Snow are fighting against the pulse Fal'cie Anima for a way to revive Sarah from her crystallization

"I'm not so sure if we can take too much more of a beating from this guy." Said Sahz tired.

"And we have no more potions!" cried Vanielle

"Let me out! Let me out!" cried Hope pounding on the barrier!

"No we can't give up now we can beat him, we have to we need to do this in order to revive Sarah!" yelled snow still fighting the Fal'cie

"You idiot this thing won't do anything for you even if you kill it I'm going to kill this thing for revenge" lightning yelled at snow.

Hope crying was saying "we're dead and its all because of you idiots." Suddenly hope raised his head at the sound of running footstep seeing a boy in a black jacket with cut sleeves running while pulling out a sword. The Fal'cie raised its arm about to deliver the last hit when something breaks through the barrier it was the boy stabbing the Fal'cie in the head killing it.

The boy pulled the sword out landing on the ground in front of Snow, Sahz, and Lightning. He turned around and said "Phew that was too close for comfort huh? You guys okay". He had silver hair and red eyes he wore a black jacket with short slevees and jeans there was a symbol on his back it was a phoenix behind a skull being stabbed by a broad sword and a katana, he looked no more than 16.

"who… who are you?'

The mysterious boy said "oh I'm…" just then there was a flash of light and the pulse Fal'cie fell down to lake Bresha the whole lake turned to crystal and the Seven lay on safe ground.

To be continued…if this does good.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions at the bottom

Hurricane Kamina!!!

**If you are reading this than I thought that chapter 1 did okay but from here on it'll get a lot more exciting. And also I do not own Final fantasy XIII also I cant exactly remember all the dialogue so its just a guess but I'll try and keep it close to what I remember I know its kinda long sorry. **

Final Fantasy XIII+1

Chapter 2: introductions at the bottom

After the battle with the pulse Fal'cie the 5: Lightning, Snow, Sahz, Vanille, and Hope wake up at the bottom

"What, what do you guys think happened?" Said Hope

"Looks like we fell down from up there" said Sahz pointing up at the hanging edge. "Lake Bresha, I think."

Vanille said "But everything's crystal, the entire lake."

"Nobody could've survived a drop like that right?" said Sahz

"Don't you guys see it was Sarah, she saved us it could only take a miracle to have survived that fall" Said Snow.

Lightning scoffed "yeah right."

Snow said "what you can't believe that she saved us Lightning." 

Lightning said "Don't you see there is nothing you or anybody can do to free Sarah you idiot" but just than PSICOM appeared.

"There they are we have to capture them." Said one PSICOM soldier.

"looks like we'll have to fight" said Lightning so the battle began a little bit in Lightning shot Fire out of her hand "what was that?"

"Ma, magic?" Said Hope "That's a power of an L'cie isn't it. That mean…" than he quickly looked at his hand to see the brand of an l'cie "No this can't be, were l'cie!"

"L'cie! We need reinforcements retreat!" screamed the PSICOM soldiers.

Sahz said "L'cie? Now we've been branded well I guess that ruins all our lives, we're enemies of cocoon now. But that leaves one question what's our focus?" the 5 l'cie stand around remembering the vision they had of a great monster.

"Ragnarok." Vanille said.

"That's it" screamed snow. "Remember what Sarah said? We have to protect cocoon from Ragnarok isn't it?"

"Ha whatever you can be Mr. Hero if you want but I'm gonna find a way out of here with or with out you." Said lightning walking away from the rest of the group and soon the rest followed.

"What do you think happened to that boy that saved us?" Vanille asked Sahz.

Sahz Reapplied "Don't know but I hope he's okay we owe him one for saving all our ass'es" but if the group had paid attention to their surroundings they would have heard snoring from behind a crystallized rock

After a few minutes the boy awoke looking for the other 5 "Man where the hell did those guys go hmm maybe that way? No use in staying here anyway I bet there have gotta be some enemies that way." And so he ran down the same path the others went

Lightning and the others are walking along a crystallized path until Hope gets hit in the head "what…what the?" said hope while the others turned to see

"Just who the hell do you guys think you are leaving me all alone back there bastards I ought a punch you all in the heads." Said the boy after punching Hope over the head.

Hope rebutted with "whe,where were we where were you?"

"If any of you had the courtesy of looking behind a rock you would have found me god you guys are so rude you know that?" said the boy

"Maybe we aren't the rude one, maybe you were to rude to wake up." Said Lightning.

"huh." The boy walked over to lightning and looked at her face than the rest of her "I guess I kinda like you." Said the boy and than walking away

"Huh what a weird kid" whispered Lightning walking far behind him and than the others followed.

After a few minutes of walking the boy said "so I guess introductions are in order

"Oh well I'm Snow Villiers" said Snow.

"Sazh Katzroy, that's me." Said Sazh.

"And I'm Vanille." said well you know.

The boy looks at Hope waiting for an answer Hope says "Hope Estheim"

"And Mrs. Moody over there is Lightning but you won't get much out of her" said Snow "now you, who are you I didn't see you at all during the battle at the Hanging Edge."

"Oh me well all I remember is that My name is Daiki Asano."

"Remember?" asked Vanille

"Besides my name all I remember is waking up in front of that hallway leading to that giant thing and you guys." Said Daiki "but you guys seemed okay so I helped you guys. Huh A dead end. Man you guys have a horrible sense of direction."

Snow in surprise said "Us we were following you."

"What, yeah right I don't even know where I am let alone which way to get out of here man you guys are so rude." Said Daiki.

"Grrrr man ha, this kids all right." But just than a sound is heard by the group. "Huh what was that?" than the machine that Lightning and Sahz fought appears.

Daiki whistles and than Hope screams and says "what is that?"

Sahz pulls out his guns and says "a PSICOM machine me and Lightning fought a while ago."

Daiki pulls his katana out of its sheath than saying "this may actually be fun!" he runs at the machine full speed and lunges at it

Snow says "Man this kid is fun." And than runs after Daiki The others follow with there weapons

After 2 minutes of fighting Daiki says "okay this is getting boring"

"You don't have much patience now do you Daiki?" said Snow"

"Not really" Daiki says than jumping in the air than stabbing the machine in the head then runs down it spine than jumping away before it explodes than sheathing his sword "Ha to easy." The explosion opens up a new path that Daiki walks through "come on lollygaggers" he turns to his right and sees something "Hey guys check this out its some cute girl in a crystal.

"Crystal?" Snow says than runs towards Daiki the crystal was Sarah "SARAH!" he picks up a piece of metal Sahz and Vanille start helping

"I can help" Daiki says holding his katana over Sarah.

"NO!" Snow, Sahz, Vanille and Lightning yell as Daiki raises his arm.

Sahz says "Listen kid I know your hearts in the right place but with your power I thing you'll break her."

Daiki than lowers his sword and puts his sword back in his sheath. "I guess your right." He gets down and starts digging.

Snow says "thanks…Daiki."

"You're all idiots no matter what shes not getting out." Said Lightning

"Maybe we can haven't you heard the legend a l'cie who finishes they're focus they get internal life we can" Snow says until Lightning slaps him.

"You dumb ass." Lightning yelled than slapping him two more times "you can stay here and get caught for all I care but I'm out of here."

Snow goes back to work not saying anything than both Vanille and Sahz start walking away Daiki stands and walks away than stops and turns around and says "Good luck…Snow." Than walks away.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: A bumpy ride

Hurricane Kamina!!!

**Hey everyone I have decided to update again so please don't get angry if you do wanna do anything tell your friends about this and review please _ I really wanna get more visitors if you like this. Also I do not own Final Fantasy XIII actually right now it owns my weekends **

Previously The group had just introduced each other and after the battle with the robot from the hanging edge they discovered the crystallized body of Snows fiancée Sarah after the attempts of Snow, Sahz, Vanille, and Daiki and realizing that PSICOM would soon be breathing down they're necks Lightning convinced the group to leave Snow to face PSICOM because he wouldn't leave Sarah's side.

After a few minutes of walking and battling the group reached shocking news. "A net" Asked Daiki?

"Yeah PSICOM is gonna try and capture all the stragglers especially now that we're L'cie so now we have to hurry up and we can't waste time with these small fry monsters so the red head and the white haired one stay behind me" Explained Lightning.

Daiki and Hope looked at each other for a second and turned back to Lightning and said in unison "Which one?"

Lightning quickly said "The weak looking one." Hope looked disappointed at this comment and looked down in disappointment. Lightning continued to say "black guy take the flank."

Sahz feeling offended walked to the back of the group mumbling angrily.

Daiki went close to Lightning's face and said "What about me Lightning-oneesan?"

Lightning confused said "Oneesan? Sarah stays with…"

Daiki punched Lightning over the head "My name is Daiki I'm no Sarah, for one I'm a guy don't think for a second your cool enough to compare me with a girl just cause people think I kinda look like a girl."

"So…sorry but kid after the skills you've shown off so far stay up in front with me.

Cheering Daiki said "yahoo!" and ran up next to Lightning "huh speaking of which looks like its time to fight!" All around machines showed up Daiki pulling out his sword attacked.

After walking and fighting for a while the group reaches a city also crystallized by the Fal'cie's fall as soon as they enter Daiki begins by going "*whistles* wow this is so awesome but still such a waste of fire. Oi Lightning-Onee do you think those PSILOM guys will be here?"

Lightning replied "PSICOM and just answer that yourself." Pointing to a group of PSICOM men

Pulling out his sword Daiki yelled "Alright lets do…Ah." being pulled behind a wall by Lightning and Sahz "whoa, whoa!"

"Hear that?" one PSICOM soldier asked

"Probably just an animal or something." The other said.

"Guess your right."

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Daiki said

"You idiot do you wanna get us killed!? You can't just charge at the enemy you have to think before you leap!" Lightning yelled

"Think huh, Right!" Daiki said

"Don't fight unless you absolutely have to okay Daiki." Said Lightning

"RIGHT!"

"Uh guys look over here." Said Sahz pointing at a giant ship "You think it can fly us out of this place."

"Looks like I call Pilot came on Vanilla!" said Daiki running towards the ship.

"Since when has he been calling you Vanilla, Vanille?" Asked Snow.

"I don't know but I like it!" said Vanille chasing after Daiki.

"Man I'm to old for this." Said Sahz about to go after them.

"Huh?" said Daiki hearing something turned to his left to see a giant bird flying towards Vanille "VANILLE!" than jumping in front of Vanille facing her blocking The monsters Wing falling forward onto Vanille "Gah!"

"AHH!" Vanille yelled

"Vanille are you o…" Daiki said until he realized that his hand was on top of Vanille's breast. He started blushing so did Vanille.

Hope grew really angry seeing this about to attack Daiki. Until Lightning said "come on you to this things not gonna wait till after the first date Daiki get up here with me!"

Daiki quickly got up holding his sword up so did Vanille. "RI, Right!" Daiki out of embarrassment quickly ran up and slashed through "well that settles that now everybody on!" everybody ran on "awesome!"

"So you know how to work this thing." Asked Sahz.

"Nope!" said Daiki

"WAIT WHAT."

"Here's the on button. Let's do it!" yelled Daiki smashing a button and suddenly the ship roared of the lift off pad. "Whoa this is awesome ha, ha."

"Get out of the seat kid you're gonna get us killed." Yelled Sahz

"No worries guy I got this handled." Than looking to his sides sees 2 PSICOM ships "Uh-oh that could become a problem." Than grabbing the handles and flying around "where the hell are the guns on this thing!"

"Here!" said lightning presses a button opening guns at the bottom

"Cool. Now lets huh?" Daiki realizing that the left wing was on fire

"YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FLY NOW BECAUSE OF YOU I'M DEAD!!" yelled Hope

"Hope…" Daiki said "trust me." Turning around smiled at Hope, Hope quickly shut up. "Alright lets what…" Just than Daiki's eyes started to glow and Arrows started growing all over his body "GAHHHH!" than suddenly all the controls started to glow bright red the ship was flying itself quickly doing aerial maneuvers that almost no one could do the ships screens suddenly turned on showing A news report about the Fal'cie and L'cie including Dysleys announcement there was the smallest hint of red in his eyes. than the ship lost power Daiki had stopped glowing just then the ship was falling out of the sky into the mountains below Daiki unconscious

"AHHH" everyone yelled Daiki still knocked out and than silence


End file.
